


Three times Calanthe rejects Eist's proposals and what happens after she accepts finally

by Lyval



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by The Witcher, Love, Marriage Proposal, Perfect, Smut, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyval/pseuds/Lyval
Summary: Queen Calanthe, the proud lioness of Cintra, has enough of men who want her power. She didn't plan on ever falling in love, rejecting every man after the (not so accidental) death of her late husband, but she also didn't plan on Eist Tuirseach, the charming Jarl of Skellige who won't stop making proposals until she finally sees that he is not after her crown but after her heart.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Eist Tuirsach, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Three times Calanthe rejects Eist's proposals and what happens after she accepts finally

Three times Calanthe rejects Eist's proposals and what happens after she accepts one

Calanthe had never been too fond of Ebbing. The air was too humid for her hair and the men couldn't satisfy. Dressed in her mourning robes, she strolled along the water fountains that lined the gardens of the old castle. It looked much like hers with its dark stones and high walls, promethetically to the eyes of the other guests that came to say their condolences to her and Pavetta. To her, it was only another castle, not bigger than her own and twice as malicious.  
Her late husband was already buried, the party was over. She was relieved to get some air without having to act out grief, though it made her hair curl in funny ways she didn't approve of and lied heavy over the beautiful day.

A twig of a nearby hedge stirred to her right, and she immediately turned around, ready to act like the devastated widow she had to be for at least the end of this day. When she made a step towards it, a man jumped out, looking around as if he had just been hexed there.

"What are you doing here, Eist Tuirseach", Calanthe asked, not even trying to sound like she had been grieving in silence on her own.  
The man averted his eyes from the clouds he had been studying so intently and acted surprised when he turned to Calanthe. 

"Pardon me, Queen Calanthe, I had no intention of interrupting your grieving. I was just admiring the gardens of castle Ebbing. My condolences for your loss"  
His surprised face turned into a smug little grin. It made Calanthe smile to herself for half a moment.

"Thank you. It has been a hard day", she said carefully.   
"Oh, I can imagine. And it's a beautiful day as well, don't you think, your highness?"  
He knew she wasn't sad.   
He looked down at the bed of flowers hemming along the green path, kneeling down and picking the white flowers that grew the highest.

Calanthe arched up her brows. Eist was a smart and sometimes foolhardy man, and he had always given her daringly longing looks that she had always ignored because she knew better. Nobody cheated on Roegner of Ebbing.

She had started to notice how tight his trousers hugged his warrior-thighs in this position when Eist came back up and handed six of the most beautiful flowers to her. 

"White roses. I heard they symbolize parting from a loved one. They also stand for a new beginning", he said, standing straight before her. She liked his boldness, liked his strong brows and proud statue. But no more of men, she had just gotten rid of her husband. 

"I cannot go inside with white flowers in my arm. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're going to get into trouble for picking those"   
Eist didn't flinch. Probably because he was used to coldness from his wet islands.   
"They won't know", he smiled steadfastly. 

Calanthe didn't answer, trying to bring this conversation to an end, when Eist suddenly knelt down again, this time before her.   
"Calanthe, proud Queen of Cintra, most beautiful woman on the continent, fiercest warrior and wisest empress. I know I'm just a Jarl, but think of the things we could reach together. Think of the Skellige ships that could help you win every battle you have to fight. I'm a good man and I will be a good husband to you. You know I have loved you for long, and I know I will love you forever. Would you make me the happiest man on the continent and marry me?"

Calanthe scoffed. 

"Not a day I get after the funeral of my husband before men start crawling to me, grabbing for the crown of Cintra. I will not share my power. This is my throne by birth and now I will finally have it. I will not marry you, Eist, nor will I marry any other man. I will rule"

His face remained the same, but his eyes lost a bit of their shine. Her words stung him, it was pain he felt when he got back up and it was pain he felt when he kissed her hand. 

"Of course, Queen Calanthe. How foolish of me. I hope you and your family will recover quickly from your loss. But know, if you would ever crave for a husband, or a lover, or a listener, I will always be at your service"   
There was no sarcasm in his voice.   
He smiled at her, bowed, and vanished back behind the hedge he had jumped out of. 

Four months later they swung their swords together. It was the first time Cintra and Skellige fought together, but that's what kingdoms did if two countries had the same goal. Of course King Bran of Skellige had send his brother Eist into battle, who with his position as Jarl held the command of the skelligan troops.   
Calanthe was thriving in the sweat and blood, crying commands over the heads of the soldiers, butchering the enemies mercilessly. Her hair was wild and her dark makeup ran over her cheeks, a dagger was poking in the right side of her armor.   
Over the sound of metal and pain she heard a familiar voice shouting through the masses, steadfast as ever. She stretched her neck to see him, and there he was, swinging the wet blade through rows and rows of men. His helmet had gone lost and short strands of his dark hair that had turned into small curls at the tips were whipping through the air. It created a tingle in her stomach and placed a smile on her smeared face.   
"Eist!", she cried out, and he turned to see her. His furrowed eyebrows loosened immediately and he smiled his big ravishing smile. 

"Queen Calanthe!", he shouted and attempted a small curtsey that made him stumble and gave a black knight the opportunity to swing his blade dangerously close to his pretty neck. But Eist held himself, jumped up and slit the knight's throat with a fast stroke.   
He was bleeding above the nose bridge and had a few cuts on his cheek, but his golden armor shined through the silver metal of the others. 

A blade swang over Calanthe's head and she was back in the battle, killing two men with one stroke. She heard another man very close behind her swinging his blade but felt not stroke. A second later the knight lied bleeding on the ground and Calanthe had turned around. Eist pulled his sword out of the man, nodded at her, and gave her a small smile.   
"You're welcome" 

Then both turned their backs on each other, attending themselves again to the slaughter of the enemy.   
When she caught a glimpse of Eist again, hair damp and eyes burning, she couldn't stop thinking of the handsome man beside her for the rest of the day, fighting like a young God. Well, a middle-aged God, but a handsome one indeed. 

After five hours the enemy was defeated. What was left of them had ran away. Calanthes cheeks were burning and her adrenaline was flowing, there hadn't been many deaths on her side. She cried out a loud scream, smiling brightly. Today was a good day. 

Eist appeared out of the skelligan troops that had gathered. Many men touched his back and shouted at him happily, and he answered all of them before walking to Calanthe who was watching him and waiting on him to come over. 

"You fought good", she remarked, allowing herself to smile at him, and he returned it.   
"Nobody fought as fierceful and honorable as you, Queen Calanthe", he said, supporting himself on his blade. 

"I hope you will drink a beer with me on the bankett tonight"   
He nodded, captivated by her eyes.   
"There is nothing I would rather do than to keep your company, my Queen" 

Charmed, Calanthe turned to mount her horse, but Eist cleared his throat shyly.   
Slowly, she approached him again, menacingly like a lioness. He remained supported on his blade, a boyish grin on his face. 

"May I remind you that I most probably saved your life in this battle today", he said, low enough to not embarrass her. 

"Yes, thank you for your troops. Tell King Bran I was most glad we were joined forces in this matter and that I'd be down to fight with you Skelligans again", she said, turning on her heel again. 

"Thank you Queen Calanthe, I will report back to my brother. But that's not what I meant" 

Now he was being bold. The arched eyebrow back, she approached him again, trying to ignore how good he looked in shining armor covered in mud and blood. The fresh bruise on his lip made her eyes shift towards it involuntarily.   
"You mean the knight behind my back", she said, loud enough for the soldiers around them to hear her. Eist remained deliberately in his hush tone. 

"That is what I mean, my Queen. May I ask for a favor in return?", he asked sweetly. Calanthe blushed under the wounds and dirt on her cheek, from anger or something else, she didn't know. She played her now lowed voice down by making it more threatening. 

"And what, Jarl, do you suggest I give you in return?"   
She looked steadily in his cheerful eyes that had a hint of ruse in them.   
"A kiss" 

"Pah!", Calanthe exclaimed and laughed. It was a mean laugh, and while laughing Calanthe wasn't so happy about doing it. Her pride and reputation overruled her silent longing, and she cut herself off with a harsh bite on her lip. 

Eist looked unshaken and put his blade back into the scabbard on his hip.   
"Maybe tonight", he mouthed silently and walked back to his men, being greeted cheerfully. 

That night, they had a great bankett with big jugs and good beer. Eist sat in the corner wearing a beautifully tailored tunic, laughing with his men. Sometimes he looked up to Calanthe, and their eyes caught each other for a small second, but then Calanthe quickly looked away again and only dared to watch him again when she was sure he wasn't.   
Very late into the night, most men had gone to bed or passed out on the tables. Calanthe got up and averted her eyes from Eist. 

"Enough, brave soldiers. You fought good today! One last toast on the loyal men that fell today, may they rest in peace knowing we conquered those bastards!" 

"Ayy!", the men screamed and downed their beer. Calanthe watched Eist down his, then quickly left for the doors, but he intercepted her.   
She looked at him annoyed. She knew the actions of desperate men that had drunken too much. Roegner had left his marks. 

"I thought you'd let me leave in peace. I could call for the guards" 

Eist's face was smiley as ever, but he wasn't too much in control of himself, leaning from left to right.   
"They're drunk as well, my Queen", he said slurringly, but looked at her like before. 

"Go to bed, Eist"  
Calanthe walked along the corridor, intoxicated by the beverages herself, but Eist followed. 

"Calanthe"  
He sounded desperate, but not forceful. He seemed unsure of what to do next, a side of him Calanthe wasn't familiar with. He stood in the middle of the hallway, waiting for her to turn around to face him. 

"I.. will you marry me?" 

Calanthe turned around. He looked like four months ago, just a little bit more beaten-up. His eyes had that shine again, and she couldn't believe what a cute dumbass he was.   
Eist realised he was still standing in the middle of the hallway and fell onto his knees, looking up at her softly. 

"I love you. Please marry me" 

Calanthe shook her head.   
"You're drunk. Get off the floor, Eist" 

The shine was gone.  
Eist heaved himself off the cold stones and walked to the wall, supporting himself. Now he looked miserable, almost sad, but Calanthe meant what she had said in Ebbing. She didn't want another husband guiding her around and taking her power, being made small and having to bear male heirs for them to be happy. It was her kingdom, and no man was worth it. She almost forgot that, looking at the broad stature leaning miserably against the hallway wall. 

She walked over, softly touching his chin. Under no circumstances she would have done that while being sober, but her senses were softened by the long day and the good beer.   
Eist involuntarily leaned into her hand, making her feel even worse.   
"Can't you let it go?" 

"No", he said.   
"I can't stop until I make you mine. I can't be happy until you're mine" 

"I don't want to be yours. I want to be the property of nobody" 

"But I'd be yours, too", he said, and she cupped his face. 

"That's not enough for me to give up my freedom.   
Here is what I owe you, now let me go in peace"   
She looked into his pained eyes, then softly connected their lips, kissing him gently before pulling away and leaving breathlessly. 

Three months later a ship from Skellige went ashore in Cintra for the first time since the battle. Calanthe had spend the noon in the garden after a busy morning. Pavetta had turned 15 and was ought to be married this year. 

She had changed her garden since her late husband's funeral. No water fountains were decorating the middle of the big green pattern, no high hedges shielded the view of flowerbeds. Pathways were made from stone, not grass, and instead of red roses, white ones stood tall in the flowerbeds. 

Calanthe sat on the bench next to the entrance of the garden terrace connected to the castle. It was a building made of stone, overgrown with Ferns and grasses, mosses and creepers. Berries grew in bushes that hemmed the entrance, and a great tree donated shade to the place where the bench was standing. When Calanthe decided to go inside, a guard came to her. 

"My Queen, report from Skellige. Jarl Eist Tuirseach has arrived with a ship and asks to make a proposal"

Calanthes heart began beating faster, but she swallowed it away. Another proposal?   
She turned to the guard and nodded.   
"He may come. I wish to be left alone with him"   
"Yes my Queen"

Not five minutes later, Eist stood before her, slim in his dark silk tunic and heavy belt and more handsome than ever. He was himself again, proud and witty, and Calanthe was playing with the seam of her dress, knowing she had to turn him down.   
Two more men had come to propose to her since the battle. An Earl and a King, both ugly as the night and wealthy as a hoarding dragon.   
The Earl had brought her rooms full of flowers, red roses. The King had brought her necklaces and jewelry made of gold and diamonds. Eist had brought himself. 

"Eist Tuirseach, you surprise me", Calanthe said.   
"Bold as ever" 

He bowed before her and gave her his smug grin.   
"And you, Queen Calanthe, are more beautiful than ever" 

She stood up from the bench and looked at the moss between the stones of the building.   
"You're back", she remarked. He laughed.   
"Yes. Never thought I'd approach you in a garden again. One should think I learned from that" 

Calanthes lips involuntarily curled up into a grin but vanished soon after.   
"Then why are you making that mistake again?", she asked. Eist swallowed her bleakness without a stirr.  
"Because it is not me who proposes" 

Calanthe froze. She tried to think of an explanation of why someone would send Eist to propose a marriage to her, and he could see that in her puzzled face. 

"Bran..?", she asked. He shook his head.   
"It is he who sends me, but my brother would never dare to propose to you, not as long as I'm living and in charge of his troops and ships. No, I am here because I want to propose a marriage between your beautiful daughter Pavetta and my nephew Crach an Craite"

Calanthe was surprised. Of course, Pavetta had turned 15 and she had wanted an alliance with Skellige since the victory. The isles were a mighty ally and King Bran must have thought the same about Cintra. 

Calanthe controlled her tongue and didn't flinch. She smiled as if it was what she had hoped for.   
"That is a fair proposal, I like the idea of Skellige on Cintra's side in battles that are yet to come. Tell me, is Crach a good man?" 

"Yes, he is of broad stature and has the reputation of a great warrior. He is not the most handsome, I'll admit, but he is fair and good tempered. A perfect husband for your Pavetta"

Calanthe nodded. It was weird having Eist in front of her talking about business and allies instead of charming her with his compliments and tricking her with his wit. Still, he was looking at her like she was the only woman worth looking at, just like normal. That made up for it. 

"I will have a great bankett for Pavetta's engagement in winter. You may come with your nephew and your liegemen, and if nobody shows up who can offer her a better future, she will be his. That's all I can promise"   
"Thank you for considering it, Queen Calanthe" 

"And you?", Calanthe suddenly said. "What will you do now?"   
"What should I do?", he said, and the smile on his face was missing.   
"I will sail home" 

"But not tonight, I suppose? We have enough space to fit you and your men for the night"   
"That is a great offer, thank you my Queen"

They looked at each other in silence. When she started to say something trivial to fill the silence, he did the same, and both stopped again and waited for the other to say something. 

"May I say, you are wearing your hair exceptionally lovely today"   
"Thank you"   
"And may I say, Calanthe, that my offer is still there"

She swallowed.   
"You will find I haven't changed my mind", she said steadfastly. 

His lips curled into a grin.   
"The kiss could not bewitch your senses to judge otherwise?"   
He spoke silently so that nobody could hear him.   
All this time he was careful not to hurt her pride or her virtue, though nobody would have said anything if they had found out. All she did was crush his.  
"It was a sloppy lips on lips. I wouldn't even call it a kiss"   
Lost in her self-pity, she did what she could do best, hurt herself. 

"Don't you have heralds in Skellige who would be better for the job of proposing a marriage?", she teased.   
"None that are this charming", he said, and Calanthe sighed. 

"I don't find you charming. I find you nerve wrecking and hurtful. What do you want of me? I will not bind myself to a man. What do you want of me!?" 

She stood angry before him, suddenly proud and dangerous like a lioness.   
He looked into her eyes.   
"How about a kiss?" 

He made a step towards her, but she was quicker and before he knew it he was pressed against the moss-overgrown stones of the terrace, a jeweled dagger kissing his throat.   
"Move and you'll get a kiss", Calanthe threatened silently, her breath tingling on his cheek. 

"Is that a promise?", he breathed, and their lips connected harshly. He leaned forward to get more of her, but a harsh sting on his throat held him back and she broke the kiss.   
"I'm sorry, I'll never move again. Please kiss me again", he pleaded, eyes blown and heart racing, and Calanthe gave him another kiss, sweet this time, licking along his lips like honey was dripping from them. He sighed deeply. 

"Marry me, Calanthe, you're all I need", he moaned, and she kissed his earlobe. 

"No", she whispered and palmed the growing buldge in his pants, causing him to moan louder.   
"And if you aren't a little more quiet I will make an end to this" 

"Please don't"   
Through all the pleasure he was still talking with his whole heart.   
"You can have your way. Always"   
This pleased Calanthe unexpectedly hard, and she let go of the dagger and put her arms around his neck. 

Entwined, they kissed and nibbled and pulled on each other, touching the other wherever they could and giving them whatever they could. Eist was brushing his hands up and down Calanthe's back, holding her close, careful not to pull on her hair to not ruin it and kissing her lips as if they were air and he was a drowning man.   
Calanthe however didn't give a damn about the condition of Eist's hair and was mercilessly dragging, tugging and pulling on it with one hand after discovering she was getting moans of him through each pull, the other hand massaging the hard-on in his pants. 

"God, Eist", she moaned when he moved his hands to her breasts, brushing and caressing them to the rhythm of her palming.   
"You've been missing out", he whispered under pleasure and opened the first three buttons of her highneck dress to slide one hand into it and caress the nipple. 

"Is this what you want?", Calanthe asked to make sure. She was unrecognizable to her own self caring so much for the well-being of the man she pinned against the wall of her castle. He kissed her neck and the side of the face up and down, and it felt good. 

"I want you", he panted, and they kissed longingly.   
"This is all you will get", she said, draping a leg around his warrior body. He gripped it with his strong hand and held it in place, melting into her like a puzzle piece. 

"Then by God, make it long", he laughed and spun her around so that she was leaning against the wall. He didn't pin her down, he let her move freely as she desired, but his hand was placed on her back, holding her and protecting her soft skin from the rough masonry. Their lips connected harshly. 

Calanthe's hands were back in his hair, touseling the dark strands with passion. Eist's hands were searching, one on her breasts and the other figuring his way up her dress, stroking her long legs until he found what he was searching for. When he softly placed a finger on her clit, Calanthe's legs began shaking. How she had imagined him doing this in her dreams, closely kept secret from everyone including herself. He began rubbing slowly, and she reacted by tensing up and releasing her muscles again, falling into his arms. 

"You like that"  
Calanthe could feel his smile against her temple.   
It was not a question, but she answered nonetheless.   
"I do" 

"I like this too", he growled and began rubbing her, stroking fast and slow, pleasuring her better than she could have dreamt of. He gained moans and small gasps for air from Calanthe, who fell into his touch before she palmed his hard-on again. Her hands now on his trousers, she opened them wildly and quickly. Eist sighed deeply when she touched him with slender fingers.   
Stroking up and down, teasing at the tip, she worked on him heatedly, letting him fall against her shoulder and loosing grip of everything. He was wonderful in that moment, mouth open but no provocative words coming out, just pure pleasure on his face. And a shine in his eyes. 

His arms tangled around her, and she placed him on her burning heat. Looking into her eyes, he pushed in slowly, both of them nearly collapsing at the sensation they had had in their mind since they last saw each other. 

Maybe Eist was worth it after all. 

He stroked in and out slowly, not letting his fingers off of her body, a sensual hug to anyone watching. But nobody was watching, they were all alone in the shade of the tree, all for themselves.   
Calanthe brushed a strand of his hair back that curled at the end. She liked his hair undone. He smiled into her face, gave her a long and lovely kiss, then looked at her again, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible. 

"Eist, I'm close", she panted heavily, fingers gripping into the silk tunic on his back she wished so desperately to vanish. Her breasts hung out of her open dress, pressed against his strong chest. In that moment, she really was his.

Eist kissed her ear and increased the pace, his fingers on her clit again. She gasped at that, eyes blowing, head in heaven.   
"Oh, Eist", she cried out, rocking into him hard and clenching around his length.   
He was breathing heavily, eyes filled with love and lust fixed on her, spreading kisses on her face with soft lips. 

"Come for me", he whispered with a low voice, pushing deep into her, and she collapsed, gripping his shoulders tightly, moaning his name over and over and clenching unbelievably hard around him until her body relaxed again. 

He was sweating, his furrowed brows showing her that he was close as well, so she held him with her hand cupping his cheek, kissing him and whispering.   
"Cum inside me. Fill me, Eist" 

And he came, moaning and praising her name, his face a beautiful mess of pleasure that she couldn't help but adore.   
If he had proposed right then, she probably couldn't and wouldn't have said no.  
But he didn't. 

They were coming down from their highs, holding each other, nuzzling into the others hair, enjoying the company of the other for as long as possible until falling back into character and letting go. Eist seemed happy, very content with the situation while Calanthe wasn't sure what this all meant and how she should act now. Everything was an act for her, she hadn't understood yet that with Eist she didn't have to act at all.

After buttoning her dress back up with flushed cheeks, she dared to look at him again. His hair was still tousely, he tried combing through it with his hands in an attempt to look more representable. His black tunic was pulled out of the silver belt he was wearing, and he stuffed it back in, stroking over the fabric to make it flat. Calanthe smiled to herself, then positioned herself before him standing tall.

"That was fun", she said, allowing him to see her smile and he answered with an even greater one.

"It indeed was"  
His gaze was dreamy, and when he looked around he spotted the white roses growing not far from them.

"White roses", he mumbled, turning to her. "I'm not too familiar with the gardens of Cintra, but I am pretty sure the last time I was here there were red roses planted there, not white ones" 

"That was long ago. Many changes have been made", Calanthe answered with caution, pointing at the rest of the garden.   
"I see that" 

Calanthe looked at the flowers. They looked just like the ones Eist had given to her in Ebbing. There was another reason why she got rid of red.   
"The red ones were the favorites of Roegner", she quietly added, and for the first time she seemed truly vulnerable. Eist felt inside that Calanthe had lived through more than blood and gore on battlefields in her life. But to not hurt her pride further, he remained silent. 

"Well then, I have to return to my ship to tell my men of the great offer you proposed"  
"I-..?"  
"That we may rest in your castle for the night and enter the see again when the sun rises", he helped. Calanthe blushed again. Too much blood was pumping through her today.   
"Ah, of course. When the sun rises.."

They stood in front of each other again, neither of them talking, and the air was tingling.   
Eist broke the silence by bowing.   
"Queen Calanthe", he said with genuine awe.   
She nodded.   
He retreated.   
And that was that. 

He and his men rested in her castle for the night, woke before her and left again without a goodbye to the Queen. When she woke up, the sun had barely touched the sea, but from her window she could already see the Skellige ship on it's way home to the isles. 

In winter, the bankett for Pavetta's engagement was held. In winter, Eist came back, accompanied by thirty men and a big fellow with red hair all over his face who turned out to be her future son-in-law, Crach an Craite.  
Eist was wearing a silver tunic rimmed with gold, posh and honorable, and very well fitted. When she entered, smeared with blood of the battlefield she had just left, she could feel his gaze upon her with every step that she took. He loved her for being like this. She loved him watching. 

And in the chaos, her daughter flying in the air with a damn hedgehog-man and splinters of wood flying around them, Eist held her, shielded her from the chaos and proposed again.   
He screamed the words against the storm, but she heard him, and when she turned to look at him the chaos was broken and her daughter fell to the ground. When they got up, she was shaking.   
And then she announced the engagement of Pavetta with the hedgehog. And her own. With Jarl Eist Tuirseach, future King of Cintra, and eventually of Skellige, too. 

And Eist held her hand and smiled, and he looked so happy that she whispered "I will marry you" in his direction again, and then there was no doubt in anyone present that Eist was the happiest man on the continent. His whole face was lit up like she hadn't seen it before, the shine in his eyes now a living flame, his lips forming an even more ravishing smile than she had ever seen. She must have mirrored this look, because her subjects began applauding, and the soldiers knelt before them. 

For the rest of the night, Eist didn't leave her side. Wherever she went, he followed, and wherever he walked, she took his hand and came with him. He was a little bit afraid if he let go of her now she would change her mind and leave him. She had neither the intention, nor the will to do so. Her mind went as crazy as his when she looked into his eyes. The bankett couldn't have ended early enough. 

Four hours later and the hall emptied. Nobody was paying attention to them anymore, so Calanthe took the chance and dragged Eist with her out of the room.   
He followed lead without questioning. 

They walked along corridors and hallways, stone decorated with carpets and rugs wherever they went. The castle of Cintra was like a maze, but Eist would learn the way soon enough.   
At a large wooden door decorated with golden lions, they made a halt.   
Calanthe's bedchamber. 

She turned around to face him, placing her hands around his face and dragging it towards hers, connecting their smiling lips. He had his strong arms around her waist, the stubbles on his cheeks and chin tickled her fingertips. 

"You're wearing a beard", Calanthe commented, opening the door to her bedchamber with her back to it.   
"Do you not like it? It will be gone by tomorrow morning", he promised, leaning in again. 

"It suits you", she decided and went backwards into the room, tugging on the sleeve of his fancy tunic to make him follow her. 

Shutting the heavy doors, she pushed him onto the bed, grabbed her crown and threw it off her head onto the thick carpeted floor.  
"Time to make love", Eist said, supporting himself on his elbows on the soft bed and grinning at his Queen. She stood before him like a goddess, wild hair and dark eyes, opening her dress letting elf and gracefully letting it fall on the floor, revealing no undergarments.  
"I don't 'make love', I fuck", she said. 

A buldge grew in Eist's pants that was not easy to overlook.   
"Already? Do I really have such an effect on you?", she laughed as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. 

"I have never seen you naked", he said silently and in awe.   
"But you have touched me", Calanthe purred, taking a seductive step towards him.   
"Pleasured me"   
With ever step Eist wanted to get out of his clothes faster.   
"I have felt you inside of me"   
She was encircling her prey, dangerous and hungry, a hand propping her up on the bed while she crawled on top of him.   
"And it felt amazing" 

"God, Calanthe. Just kiss me already", he cried out, his hard-on throbbing against the tight clothes. She smiled down at him, knowing he was under her spell and control. A small triumphant laugh escaped her lips. 

Then she kissed him, breathed him in, felt his hands on her body and his buldge against her hipbone.

They began rocking into each other while trying to get off Eist's clothes, which turned out to be both very arousing and frustrating. When his belt finally hit the floor with his shoes and trousers, Calanthe was already painfully wet. 

"Get out of that tunic Eist, I need to feel your body", she growled and heaved his upper body from the mattress, gaining a small laugh from him.   
"So impatient", he panted with his dark voice, "when I waited over sixteen years" 

"Sixteen years? My god, you must have been painfully desperate"   
"Fuck yes, I was", he said, finally tossing the tunic from the bed, revealing his strong body she knew could do wonders on the battlefield.   
"Now come here, my Queen" 

They kissed and licked for a while, touching their bodies like they couldn't before, gripping each other's thighs and arms and waist and touseling through their hair. Eist kissed her mouth, then chin, then wandered downwards until he reached her breasts. Nibbling at the soft skin made Calanthe moan in pleasure, her head falling backwards whenever his lips attached to the hard nipple. 

"You made me the happiest man ever, you know that?", Eist said in a husky voice, then continued sucking on her breasts and caressing them with his thumb. She had missed his hands on them, she wondered how many women had already had the pleasure of his attention on them and why there was no song about his extraordinary skills in the bedchamber. Calanthe liked to think he had spared himself whenever he could for her eventual touch. 

"I love how you continuously flatter me", she panted and gripped his arms tighter, "but right now I need you inside of me"  
"As you command", he sighed into her skin. 

She positioned herself on top of him and slid down, burying him inside of her completely. He was well stocked, and his presence inside of her alone nearly send her over the edge. She had missed him greatly, though she wouldn't admit it. 

Slowly she began riding him, stroking his length up and down while digging her nails into his upper arm's muscles. He moaned everytime she came back down, eyes rolling back further and further, while she sat upon him smiling down at the beautiful sight. 

"Such a handsome man you are", she sighed, loving how she could do this to him and enjoying herself immensely.   
"How come you stayed a bachelor until now?" 

He tried answering but couldn't form a full sentence until she stopped going down on him for a second to let him breathe.   
"There was- never anyone else", he managed to say, fingers curling around her waist.   
"Always you. Only you" 

Pleased with the answer, she started rocking back and forth while going down on him, gaining moans and gasps and small exclaims of her being the most beautiful woman ever. She found out that nibbling at his earlobe made him scream out in pleasure when she did it correctly, so she tried doing that while rocking into him, clenching around him when she couldn't get enough of the sensation. It drove him crazy. 

"Calanthe, I'm close, I can't hold it for much longer", he gasped, completely at her mercy.   
She began gasping too, every inch of him inside of her making her tense up in pleasure.   
It was all too much and not enough. 

"Eist", she screamed, burying him hard and deep into her.   
"Calanthe", he answered, barely holding on. 

"Come for me. Cum deep inside of me", she cried out, and when he stopped and the muscles of his whole body tensed up, hers did as well, and they both reached their climax simultaneously, her riding him mercilessly to the end. 

Calanthe collapsed onto his chest.   
Both were wet and happy, holding each other close and stroking through their lover's hair. When Calanthe had come down, she showered his body with kisses. 

"Oh Eist", she sighed, and he grunted in approval.   
"Are you tired yet?", she asked with sweet eyes, and he rolled over to push her from on top of him, pinning her down.   
"You wouldn't take no for an answer", he said, eyes joyful and still hungry. 

Calanthe laughed her cunning laugh, black makeup smeared around her eyes and hair in a mess somewhere around her head.  
He let her sit up and they kissed heatedly, kneeling on the chaos of sheets.   
"I'm ready", he growled, grabbing her beautiful ass and drawing her closer as she smiled a teethy smile against his skin.   
"I should have married you earlier", she sighed. 

Calanthe suddenly sat down on his knees, an inch away from his throbbing length that had quickly recovered from their last round. Inching closer was the most teasing she could bear right now, until she pressed his cock against both of their bodies. They looked into each other's eyes with a grin, as if they were getting ready for a pleasureful fight, and he attached his teeth to her neck while she began rubbing her body against his in a way that would give him pleasure. In time they were panting again, and he began rubbing two fingers in her heat, sometimes dipping into her and curling suddenly to catch her off guard. 

"I need more", she panted, chest heaving angrily.   
"Alright", Eist said and jumped off the bed, dragging her to the edge of the mattress by her feet and settling between her legs. Arousal ran through Calanthe immediately.

He kissed her hipbone gently while holding her leg in a tight grip, then breathed her scent in before leaving more kisses on her belly. 

And then he began serving his Queen. 

At first slowly, then faster he licked where she liked it, making her rock into his mouth in time. Her hands gripped his soft hair and guided him deeper in. His tongue brushed her entrance and dipped in, and Calanthe gasped.   
He did it again. Calanthe reacted by moaning his name. Eist licked his lips and sucked on her, feasting on her juices and humming happily. 

Not long and she was a panting mess, Eist kissing and licking her with great attention, and when he began circling her clit with his free hand she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Harder!", she screamed out, and he obeyed, going faster and hitting the spot he had only brushed over before now precisely to bring her to her orgasm. Calanthe's hands couldn't hold his head anymore and she clawed her nails into the sheets for support. Seconds later, she screamed out as her orgasm rolled over her whole body, clenching her legs around Eist's head involuntarily and grabbing the sheets hard before letting go and relaxing again.

Eist appeared from between her legs, smiling brightly and giving her inner legs one last kiss while maintaining eye contact with his soon-to-be wife. Calanthe was pure bliss, sweat covering her beautiful body.

"Come here", she whispered, and he crawled up to her, both falling into a lip-biting kiss with a hand in their hair and the other around their body. Eist was still hard, not a surprise by the sight he had had, and Calanthe placed a hand around his length to return his favor. 

Looking him deep into his handsome eyes, she began stroking, and his mouth opened in pleasure. He fell into her, still on top, clashing their lips together. He wouldn't hold on for long. 

Their bodies moved into each other, his hands everywhere he could reach her while she didn't speed up the pace to tease him. When his face showed more desperation than pleasure, she gave in a little bit and moved her hand faster. 

"Please, stop the teasing", he whined, already in loss of control by her simple touch. 

"Alright, my love, roll over", she said sweetly.   
"Please call me that again", he begged, and she looked into his pleasured face with a knowing smile.   
"My love", she breathed. 

With a blissful sigh he rolled over on the bed, now Calanthe on top of him. She crawled back on the bed, propped her knees up and her upper body down, bringing her lips to his tip. The image of her like this alone made him moan. 

She licked over the tip twice before kissing it and finally letting it slide into her mouth. He inched in slowly while Calanthe's hands began fondling his balls, keeping her eyes on his face and repeating what seemed to give him the most pleasure. Considerate, she took him in fully, holding him like this before letting go completely and doing it again. The gasps she got from that made her stomach tingle. 

"Fuck, you're great at this", he moaned, and Calanthe chuckled.   
"I know" 

She licked along the bottom of his length, her mouth open wide to swallow him whole when she reached the tip. Then she started bobbing her head up and down until he was a sweaty mess and she was sure he would come soon. 

"Calanthe", he cried, approving of her every touch, so close he had to stop between words.   
"Oh yes, you're so-"   
She took him in completely, holding him like this for a few seconds.   
"-fucking hot", he cried out, then came into her mouth undone, gasping and mumbling her name. It was beautiful to see, and Calanthe swallowed, licking her lips as she looked at his face to see what it did to him. Eist's mouth was still open as his body relaxed slowly, broad chest heaving and falling rapidly. It was so easy giving in to his charm. 

This was heaven. 

She kissed his chest and face until his breath became slower, then brushed his dark hair from out of his face. His gaze was soft now, satisfied, at peace. She was so very much in love with him at this moment. If he hadn't proposed tonight again, she would have probably done it herself before he could sail back to Skellige. This man would make her happy, was making her happy already in a way she never thought was destined for her. She didnt believe in love until he showed her his. 

They rolled over onto their chest, Calanthe's elbows propped up, Eist's hand draped over her naked back.

"You will not belong to me, you know", Eist said, brushing his hands faintly over her naked shoulder.   
"You are a free person. With a free mind and free actions. I just want your love, and I want to give you mine"

"You're also free, my King", she said, smiling.   
He liked being called King, though he had made clear that he had no fun in ruling and reigning and would rather have her manage the business whenever it was possible. But what he liked even more was when Calanthe called him her King.  
"If the yearning for your seas and your isles may ever overrule your heart, you may sail away in an instant. As long as you come back to me in time. I can't live two months without your touch"   
Her dark eyes shined as she looked at his.   
"Bold of you to assume I could live even a week without you"

Their lips connected softly, and they fell into a sound sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you read this far! I really hope you liked it, and I'd love to hear what you think! I'm so in love with Calanthe and Eist's love, their chemistry is just crazy. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
